Call it what you want
by Bronka
Summary: my oc and Zetsu, maybe later Tobi. Friendship and Romance for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fanfiction

Akoto lay in bed waiting for Zetsu to come to his door to tell him they had a mission. He could hear footsteps approaching and sense his chakra coming and he knew that there was no other reason for Zetsu to even to go near his door other then to tell him that there is work to be done. The knock that Akoto predicted would happen happened and he answered (not getting out of bed) with a "Come in."

Zetsu opened the door and stepped in the room. "Get up we have a mission." Black Zetsu growled with his usual bluntness. "Please do hurry Akoto." White Zetsu always more pleasant.

"Just give me a moment Zetsu I'll be there soon." Akoto said.

"Don't take all day." Black Zetsu warned. "We'll be outside Akoto." White Zetsu said and left the room.

Akoto sighed he got out of bed, dressed and went out too meet Zetsu. Once together they left for there mission. Akoto grasped white Zetsu's shoulder. "You know what to do." He said as they started to merge with the ground. Akoto didn't move as he felt the strange sensation of the jutsu that was Zetsu's own unique creation.

When it was done Akoto felt strange as he did every time the jutsu was done. 'Never did like that jutsu.' Akoto reminded himself. He studied the outside of the cave that apparently held the target. "You know what too do so do it." Black Zetsu commanded. Akoto knodded his head, he unarmed and ran strait into the mouth of the cave.

Akoto killed most of the guards, Zetsu killed a few but most of them were in bad shape when they desisted they might be able to kill him. Realizing they had no chance with Akoto. Their mission was complete they had the scrolls they were after all they had too do was head back to the base.

Zetsu was holding the scrolls, the mission was complete but he wanted to eat. He gave the scrolls to Akoto and knelt down next to one of the corpses and began to devour. It made Akoto's stomach turn to see Zetsu sink his fangs into the throat of the dead man and rip and shred the flesh and slurp the blood. The sounds that didn't seem to stop was also very upsetting to him. 'They couldn't prepare us for this at the academe.' Akoto thought grimly with a dark smile. The smile didn't go unnoticed by Zetsu.

'What's he smiling about?' Black Zetsu growled in their head. 'How would I know? I'm not a mind reader.' White Zetsu said back to him. Unknown to Akoto, Zetsu was plotting against him…


	2. your not tired Akoto sama

Disclmer: It a fanfiction

**talking/Thinking is Black Zetsu**

_Talking/Thinking is both Zetsu's together._

* * *

Zetsu intended on finding out what that smile meant.

Akoto was still completely mortified with Zetsu and was doing nothing to hide his disgust. Zetsu smiled at Akoto's horror and discussed state of mind clearly evident on his face. He (Akoto) wonder if all the other Akatsuki members would react too Zetsu's eating habits. Then he wonder if they would all react the same way as he did. He then figured none of them really watched before, but if they did only Itachi and Kakuzu, Pein and Konan would have a blank, unreadable face. While Hidan, Deidara and Tobi would voice their opinions loudly. Kisame? Well who really knows what he would say or do about the subject?

"Can we go now?" Akoto asked/whined to Zetsu. Who knotted his head, smirking glad that he could mortify somebody that day. Akoto slowly made his way over too Zetsu he put his hand on his shoulder again wanting so badly to go home and flop back on his bad. He would normally eat first but his appétit was gone; not that was a shock to him. He felt of effects of the ever hated jutsu as he watched them both disappear into the ground; only to reappear in fount of the base.

As if by the will of the universe or a bored God Tobi appeared out of nothingness to greet them. "Hi Zetsu-sama!! And Akoto-sama!! Tobi missed you both!!" He informers everyone within a ten mile radios. "Hello Tobi." Whit Zetsu said smiling fondly at the young boy. **"Stay away from me brat!"** Black Zetsu shouted. "Hi…" was all Akoto could mange to say before Tobi had him in his dead wrap or "hugs" as it's know to the rest of us. "You're a good boy Tobi." Akoto said with a strained voice. This made Tobi grasp tighter on Akoto's waist; which was surprisingly possible. 'Well who needs internal organs on the inside?' Akoto thought with a smirk.

This smirk didn't go unnoticed by Zetsu either. '**He must be insane thus death hugs Tobi distributes hurt like hell.**' Black Zetsu thought. 'It could be the lack of oxygen to his brain.' White Zetsu concluded to himself. '**So should we help him**?' Black side asked, because unknown to many people Black side wasn't completely mean. 'Okay we'll try.' White thought then said "_Hey Tobi can we have a hug_?" The Zetsu's asked. Once that was said Tobi dropped Akoto and ran to his beloved plant man. He gave a furious hug, but not anything like Akoto's hug, because Black Zetsu made it quite clear that if his hugs damaged him, he would eat him. That was the only threat Tobi ever toke to heart.

"Oh Zetsu-sama Tobi is so glad that you're here now you can keep Deidara sempai from hurting Tobi-kun." Tobi tells him. Zetsu sighed "What did you do this time Tobi?" Zetsu asked. "Tobi didn't do anything but try to be a good boy by trying to help Deidara sempai not be so sad. Tobi is a good boy." Tobi told him. Akoto couldn't help but smile at the young man who acted much younger then what he was assumed to be.

Although Akoto liked watching Tobi be Tobi he really just wanted to go away to his room and sleep the rest of the day. He slowly started creeping towards the entrance of the base. He was nearly in when Tobi called attention to him.

"Akoto-sama where are you going?" Tobi asked. "Yes Akoto where were you slinking off to?" Zetsu inquired. Akoto turned around to face Tobi and Zetsu. "I was just going to bed Tobi, I'm tired." Akoto said. "But Akoto you don't look tired. And the suns not out yet, so you can't go to bed." Tobi reasoned with Tobi logic. Akoto sighed "Okay then Tobi what do you suggest I do?" Akoto asked. "You should play with Tobi-kun!" Tobi told him without needing to think.

Akoto knew that he has trouble saying 'no' to Tobi and that it would do no good. So he allowed himself to be dragged away by Tobi. He could only vaguely wonder what they were going to play first.


	3. Aw New Mission?

Disclaimer: It a Fanfiction damn it

As Tobi lead them to their every impending doom of play time Akoto couldn't help but give Tobi's gloved hand a few little squeezes. Don't ask him why he did it he doesn't know why himself. But Tobi didn't seem to mid in fact he gave squeeze back. Tobi didn't lead them to far away to far from the base so that other members of Akatsuki could easily find them. A smart move for Tobi, Akoto realized.

Tobi actually didn't want to play Akoto realized, what he really wanted was to spend time with Akoto and Zetsu. They sat together Akoto closer to Tobi then to Zetsu and vice versa for Zetsu. Tobi was making viable, nerves attempts at new icebreakers; he really wants his two friends to get along.

"So did your mission go well?" Tobi asked them both. "It went smooth Tobi-kun." Akoto said. "Did you get to eat Zetsu-sama?" Tobi asked. "Yes we did Tobi-kun." White Zetsu said. "He was delicious" Black Zetsu informed them, to Akoto's dismay. "Oh speaking of the mission somebody should do it. I'll be right back." Akoto said he stood up to leave to repot to their leader. "Don't go Akoto, Tobi will go and tell sir leader. You stay here and talk to Zetsu-sama." Tobi said he got up and left leaving Akoto with Zetsu.

Akoto was a bit wary of being left alone with the cannibalistic plant man, but he supposed that Zetsu won't eat another Akatsuki member. But then hadn't Kakuzu killed plenty of other members before him? And there wasn't exactly anybody around to stop him, not even Tobi. But then maybe Tobi didn't have to be there to stop Zetsu from eating him. Perhaps just knowing that Tobi would be sad if Akoto was eaten was the only thing saving him from being devoured. Or maybe Zetsu just wasn't hungry right now. After al he ate a full grown man. That should be enough right?

Zetsu sifted ever so slightly and Akoto jumped. Zetsu chuckled and said" Is something wrong? Do we scare you?" Akoto to a moment too consider his words carefully not wanting to upset him. But fond nothing in his head to be appropriate so he kept his mouth closed. But that turned at not to be the best thing. "So what now you're going to ignore me?" Black Zetsu said with a sneer. Akoto blinked in supersize. Who know that Black Zetsu would be so sensitive?

So he then desisted that he would be truthful. "Yes, Zetsu you scared me." He said, it was a smile sentence but it had hurt Zetsu. Well his white side looked hurt; black was glaring but still just as hurt on the inside. (Not that had ever say so)

Although he was not sure why he felt bad Akoto did for hurting Zetsu's feelings. He supposed that it could be that Zetsu was human or human like anyways. What ever he is he still has feelings.

"Hey, look I'm sure if I got to know you better, I would stop being scared of you." Akoto said hoping that what he said sounded nice. White Zetsu gave a small smile before Black Zetsu jerked their head around with a "humph" refusing to look at Akoto.

Akoto could only sigh, a bit disappointed that he of all had failed; but he would try again. He moved closer to Zetsu hoping that the token of trust would be aspirated. It didn't go unnoticed by Zetsu, but black Zetsu didn't want to give acknowledgement yet.

'You know your being childish right?' White side asked him. 'I'm not." Snapped his Black side. White side sighed he knew that this conversation was going to go no where fast.

Akoto knew that the silence was more then likely because of another mental duel between the two personalities. He wonder what an awful struggled with himself Zetsu had to face ever day. So then even on the best days, were both sides hardly agued it would still be very hard. There were both one being and at the same time two different people. 'That would be hard on anyone, and it doesn't help that he looks the way he dose. That might explain why he's here.' Akoto thought.

Both Akoto and Zetsu were in their own thoughts when Tobi came back. 'That toke a while, he should have been back soon.' Akoto thought. And Zetsu was thinking similar thoughts. "Hey Tobi what toke you so long to get back?" Akoto asked. "Tobi had to talk to sir leader and he says that you two have a new mission today. You have to kill a lord who refused to pay the Akatsuki." Tobi informers them. Akoto sighed of course there's no new mission. Well no sleep for Akoto.' Akoto thought. "Akoto Sama should go get ready this mission is big." Tobi said. "Right I'll b right back." Akoto said getting up to go inside to prepare for his next mission. Leaving Tobi to elaborate said mission to Zetsu.


	4. thoughts

It a Fanfiction so that would mean that it is not mine.

Akoto was changed he just had too gather a few things for this new mission. He was already dreading the new mission. Something told him it wasn't going to be anything easy or safe. But as all the other aspect of Akatsuki life, a mission was neither safe nor easy; Akoto quickly discovered that to a certainty.

He looked down into his bag and mentality took innovatory of the things. Weapons, first aid, spar shirt, canteen, ect. He deemed that he had what he needed, closed the bag and slung it over his shoulder.

He got up shut the light off with a sigh and shut the door. He walked over to where he knew Tobi and Zetsu would still be. He was greeted by a manically waving Tobi and an indifferent Zetsu. All of witch was expected. He gave Zetsu his best questioning, inquisitive look he could witch got the answer of "Let's go." From Zetsu.

Akoto grabbed onto Zetsu shoulder, anticipating the ever hated sensation of the merging with the earth as a means of transpiration to designation. Once there Akoto released Zetsu's shoulder and marched on.

After a while of walking Akoto could tell that Zetsu wasn't loving the damn mission any more then himself; perhaps even more because he knew what they had too do. Understandably Akoto was curious as too what their mission is, but not enough to come out and ask. That's not to say that he won't object should Zetsu desisted too share the information.

It didn't take long for them to be on the outskirts of a village. This is where Zetsu clued him in. "Were here to assent a war lord. You are too infiltrate his home, and knock him unconscious **but you leave the kill too me understand?" **Zetsu asked.

Akoto was curious as too why he couldn't kill the guy, but that was only his second question. His first was: why weren't the doing this at night?

It seemed a bit risky too kill anyone during the day. Maybe he was more guarded at nigh? 'Well Leader's planes hardly ever make much since these days anyways. Actually sometimes the mission them selfless don't make a whole lot of since. Like all these resent one that are very vague. And with Zetsu. This makes even less since. That's a another thing that's been strange leader keeps pairing us up with different partners. Me and Zetsu, Deidara and Kisame had that one mission too integrate that spy Zetsu caught but had to wait to eat. That mad him mad. When ninja integrate they use torture, now Deidara and Kisame are very capable of torture. With Deidara blowing up bits and pieces off, or Kisame hacking off whole limps. But wouldn't it be more effective to let Itachi or even Kakuzu to integrate? Itachi with those creepy swirling eyes and Kakuzu's weird as hell string things. You know the more I think about it the leader's plans seem to get more and more confusing and illogical. But would could I do tell him that his planes are not making since any more or that who he has do the missions is stupid? No I'm not feeling suicidal today. ' Akoto thought oblivious to the strange looks that Zetsu was giving him.

'**He's really in deep though isn't he?**' Black side thought. 'Yeah it's a wonder he hasn't hit any trees yet.' White side thought back. 'Speaking of trees should we tell him that he's about to run into one now?' Black side asked. 'We'll try.' White side.

Zetsu opened his mouth to tell Akoto that a tree was in his direct path that he was walking. But that was not needed as Akoto proved that he had limited but vital awareness of his surrounding as he easily sidestepped the walk path obtruding tree.

"I guess we don't need to tell him." White said. "No guess not." Black Zetsu said with a shrug.


End file.
